


Boomerang: coming closer to death itself

by thedyslexicwizard



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: The world from the very beginning was fragile.  An even more fragile society placed on top of it would only ensure one to collapse.One thing leads to another, society broke down and doomed the world and its inhabitance to a husk of what they knew as a home.can the world live in this husk.





	1. the beginning of the new world.

It was as if it was a boomerang, they tossed away all of their problems, but a few years later it came and struck everyone down. The world was brought to chaos. Plague, famine, civil wars all ripped the world apart. Hundreds of millions of mammals dead. Government collapsed. The foundation for modern society destroyed.

Many of the hardy mammals survived. Police officers, fire fighters, military mammals. Some were attempting to rebuild the lost world or a new world in their own ideal. Some pockets of order remained as with the very centre of Zootopia was lawful. A small settlement with mammal from every aspect of the old world. Soldiers, police officers, fire fighters, doctors and everything needed to have a small town that could grow. It was called New Zootopia, by peoples vote actually. It was one of the few remaining democracies not run by one mammal and only his ideal but instead a group of mammals from the different groups inside the town. The capitol building was the ZPD percent one; it was now repurposed to fit a majority of the mammals and resources that the town owned. it was a place of refuge for most mammals still alive from the chaos from the years previous.

  
"holy crap Jude we struck gold!" the rabbit stopped scavenging the drawer that were filled with dust and cobwebs. leaving one of the enormous drawers open. she was dressed in a dirty grey shirt with slightly tearing denim jeans. she had a bag slung over her shoulder with the items she has scavenged and an assault rifle on her back just only to be used for desperate situations. 

"what, a stock pile of food, weapons, power!?" she yelled out running to her husband. when she rounded the last corner, she saw her perfect man. dressed in a dirty, muddy green singlet and dirty grey cargo pants. he had a large hiking bag on his back and a rifle attached to the side of the bag. 

"an elephant size portable solar panel." nick exclamed, praising the find.

"what a fuckin find," Judy said in awe as she slowly strolled up to her husband.

"Everyone is going to be pleased with this," Judy said leaning into Nick. Rubbing one of her fingers across the gold band on her other ring finger. It reminded them about the eternal vow that they took when the world was in order. That was eight years ago, and they were very true to that promise. 

"They will be, people still remember you for stopping Bellwether," Nick commented jokingly.

"Nick, it's the new world, that doesn't matter anymore." she shrugged that fact off since if that version saw her current self, they would both be horrified at what they have done before. 

"I won't ever forget that." Nick returned placing his muzzle on to of Judy's head.

"Thank you... you need to radio in," Judy replied.  
He lifted his head up and nodded then disappearing into the room that was situated next to this beautiful find. A short bit later Nick walked back through the door way, which was way too big for him and Judy. 

"Ok, Carrots, Bogo has been informed, and he's assembling a group to get this, but he said continue scavenging in the area."  
Judy nodded and continued to do her job as so did Nick.

\--

It started slowly as you'd expect headlines were speaking of disaster after disasters. Then it began to speed up. Mass riots, plagues wiping out entire cities worth of food, famine leaving ten of millions or even hundred of millions without food. Then super viruses that cleared whole towns and cities. The world was turning to hell. Fanatical cults popped up all over the world all saying these were the end times. Massive civil war or strife struck every country. Zootopia had been fraught with riots and massive rationing, creating an aura of hatred towards the upper echelon and their corporate greed.

5/7/17  
ZOOTOPIA HIT BY WORST DROUGHT IN CENTURIES.

12/9/17  
RIOTS ACROSS THE WORLD.

14/5/18  
NEW SUPER BUG DEEMED THE WHITE DEATH.

25/6/18  
EXTREME FAMINE ACROSS THE GLOBE.

3/4/19  
THE WHITE DEATH HAS KILLED 500,000,000+

6/5/19  
NEW SUPER VIRUS FOUND KILLED 200,000,00+

7/8/20  
THE SUPER VIRUSES ARE GONE?

18/5/21

the Buffalo walked in slowly, it was unnaturally quiet. he wasn't cheered in but he just rather strode up to the pedestal and announced his presence to the remaining officers. it was a concerning sight, over the last year half of the members left to try to find a new home in this world. 

"Where is Delgato? " Bogo asked moving his glasses up slightly and seeing one more member gone. the ZPD had been losing members left, right and centre. the members he still had left were Johnson, the lion that had been losing his faith in his job, Wolford, Higgins, Rhinowitz, Snarlov,Anderson and the almost inseparable two that were Hopps and Wilde. 

"He and his family have begun to move like everyone else. The fuckin world ending can't you all accept that. Chief, to be frank, I'm quitting after today, so my family and I can get out of here." Johnson said as he was uncaring, he could only care about his family that has had the bare minimum food for over a year now. He was on the verge of depression; his eyes had heavy deep bags under them.

"If this is your last day here, please keep to the motto of the ZPD." 

"yes, sir." he reluctantly responded.

"anyway assignments. Anderson, Johnson you two are going to observe a growing group of protesters... Hopps Wilde, stake out. dismissed." Bogo finished the announcement and watched the remaining ZPD members exit the room. He sighed quietly and muttered something sour under his breath. They all went their own ways, everyone grabbing what they would need for the day ahead.

Nick and Judy were tasked with a stake out over in Happy town, it was surprisingly quiet. Mammals actively following the law.  
"Up next on Zootopia's best radio station..." the presenter blasted through the radio seeming as if he was unaware of the strife the city was going through. his voice dropped off in speechlessness, he picked up again this time with a much more reluctant tone. "really? ... ok... alright I'm going to play it. sorry for that folks, but now to 'it's the end of the world as we know it' by R.E.M." the presenter's voice disappeared and was replaced with the all too fitting music.

"really, how fucking ironic." Nick blurted out, he was dressed in his police uniform with his almost iconic shades.  
While his partner and fiancee was sitting next to him with one set of shimmering gold stars pinned on her collar. She rolled her glorious amethyst eyes and refocused on the street that they were surveilling. Another day, another night.

20/6/21-18/7/21  
1st Zootopia super riot.  
  
12/4/22  
Zootopia stuck with a heat wave and severe famine. death toll 10,000,000+

14/2/23

The chief repeated the almost ingrained task, but today would be the last time he is to announce anything to the ever diminishing ZPD."all of you are dismissed... permanently," Bogo announced with an unnatural dread in his voice. 

"What?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"I'm doing this so that you can leave and take care of your family. so by the end of today, all of you will no longer have a job at the ZPD."

"You can't do this chief?!" Judy retaliated, she was happy with her job and life.

"the mayor has allowed me to do this. please leave the city before midday tomorrow, if you want you assignments for today Benjy has them," he responded to the four remaining officers. all of them stood up and walked towards the door. "Judy, Nick I want to talk to you before you go," he said before the couple left. Bogo was giving off an entirely different aura.

One of reluctance. 

"What is it chief?" Nick asked.

"Just call me Bogo from now on." he corrected them softly. he was so different compared what he usually is like.

"Why?" they both questioned.

"I... the military will take over tomorrow. but I want to talk to you about your private life."

"ok?" both Nick and Judy said in synchrony with utter confusion. 

"you said a year ago that you were going to see a doctor about if you could have kids."

"the doctor said we could, but we don't feel like having them at this point, and I don't think we ever will and why are you asking?" Judy replied as it was the truth and Nick was totally fine with her answer.

"It is the end times, I can't deny that anymore. I need to see how you are going, you're both the best cops I've had in a long time. I don't want you to die in the chaos that will happen."

"you're acting odd ch... sorry, Bogo."

"I know. It's just everything is slowly collapsing around us, and I had to do this. Judy, please take nick to your parents in the burrows you should be safe there."

"Alright?" Judy responded again with confusion.

"How bad do you think the chaos will be?" nick question after his wife had finished.

"very bad, worse than all the others," Bogo stated in certainty as this world was falling apart and many mammals had lost faith in their government and other causes.

16/2/23  
Zootopia put in a state of martial law.

 


	2. day before, days after

 

Nick and Judy finished a highly monotonous day at the ZPD, nothing exciting. Though to be honest their day was a short one due to Bogo's newly founded leniency. Even when the world is ending mammals went along with their own business. When they got home to their mediocre apartment, they weren't there for long for as so as the door was busted open they both grabbed the largest bags they had and started packing. Nick grabbing the bag he took to the academy and Judy one of the bags she brought to the city

"Jude, what do we need?" Nick shouted throughout the apartment

"Clothes, food and muzzle masks if we need them, "she responded. 

"ok." Nick complied raiding the kitchen and grabbing as much food as he could. The drawers were bleak and quite often dust filled with only tins of out dated food. Judy was getting the clothes and just shoving them into the bag she had. She just had to grab nicks iconic Hawaiian shirt and khaki slacks. For he wasn't Nick without them.

within the hour they were packed and ready to go, they had at least a weeks worth of food and basic supplies. their car was parked a few blocks away. this was going to be a long walk.

\--

**Nick: Are you leaving the city?**  
**Finnick: No**  
**Nick: why?**  
**Finnick: do you think I ever liked society.**  
**Nick: you're there just for the chaos.**  
**Finnick: I HAVE SURVIVED THE RIOT THAT LASTED A MONTH WHILE YOU WERE ON YOUR STUPID FUCKIN HONEYMOON.**  
**Nick: ok, jeez.**  
**Nick: you know I'm telling her all this.**  
**Finnick: why you little fucker.**  
**Nick: all she's saying is good luck.**  
**Finnick: well damn, you're making me feel bad. Chao. See ya in the new world.**  
**Nick: Chao, see ya**

Nick groaned "Finnick's an idiot." Turning off his phone and placing it in the cup holder. Looking at the road in front. It was entirely filled with traffic. They'd be lucky if they could get out of the city by midnight. Their navy blue sedan there stuck waiting for the traffic to edge its way out of the crumbling city.  
"Is there anything on the radio?" Judy questioned  
nick moved his paw reluctantly to switch the radio on, it flickered to life, beating out some of Gazelle's hit songs. that cheered Judy up, not so much Nick, yet Nick could only smile as his wife was starting to lighten in this situation. the slow trickle of rain began to litter the streets, some mammals were ducking for cover underneath the skyscrapers.

\--

The couple had finished scavenging and were now returning towards their home. Nick stood atop an abandoned car that nature was reclaiming as vines were starting to wrap their way through rims. "Carrots remember when these were important?" Nick said pointing his rifle at the car.

"Ours is still working." she returned

"I can't consider it ours anymore as the town uses it as a scouting car." 

"Eh, whatever." 

"It works, that's all it needs to do."

"come on my dumb fox lets go home," she said for Nick to hop down from the roof of the car and walk along side his beloved wife towards their home.

the city fell to ruin as the power died out, the climate wall broke, and it caused floods that levelled parts of the city. little Rodentia was one of those places. there were no survivors. every single mammal killed by the sheer force of the wave or they drowned. it made tundra town more of a marsh land. a cold dead marsh land. the rain forest district is now by far the most inhospitable region of the city. raging rapids along with the abundance of plants obscuring your view to not ever a meter in front.

(it's almost like Catachan, but not everything kills you.(and also kudos to anyone who gets the reference))

Sahara central became a more mild area as some of the water rushed and coaxed whole plains of the region. It now was safe to walk across the dunes as they are slowly turning into patches of green land. Every city changed in such drastic ways.

\--

Once everyday activities of the old world were lost or became an exceptional luxury, and things that were only used by the homeless now common place and abundant. As with tossing flammable material into a barrel for warmth, frowned upon in the old world now a cheap and reliable way to warm one up. Nick and Judy were now around a repurposed barrel, paws out embracing the resonant warmth emanating from it. Judy was within Nick embrace as he had his tail wrapping around her waist and his head was placed between her ears. There were a few other mammals around of similar size. Bunnies, foxes, racoons. The list goes on.

"Jude?" Nick asked his wife, softly. Not attempting to break the moment.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should have kits?" Nick said lifting his head up from Judy's ears 

"Not sure right now," she said looking up to meet the eyes of her husband,

"my mother told me she wanted to see grandkits before she died, we failed that," Nick said, calmly reminiscing about the moments when his mother was still here.

"I know, my dad said that to me too... he's in a similar boat," Judy responded, remembering the brilliant times she had with her father. 

"Nick, Judy" a wolf called out behind them, he was dressed in a ZPD singlet.oh, the memories. and a set of cargo shorts. 

"Oh hey Wolfie."

"Hey... ow" the wolf responded grasping his broken left arm. It was in a splint. He sustained the broken arm in a small argument with a renegade. A mammal who doesn't swear allegiance to any one town, they often just say hello and try to trade. But sometimes, you take something that they deem their's, and a dispute breaks out, people get hurt, but no one dies. The renegade accidentally pushed him over while he was scavenging, and Wolford landed awkwardly on his arm, breaking it. The renegade helped him get back to New Zootopia safely. 

"anyway, hows the arm going?"

"Good, doc says it should heal in like five to six weeks.but anyway hows your life going. and have you thought about kits?"

"we were just talking about that."

"what luck, but yeah they change your life. Me and Vanessa are thinking about another litter."

"That will be your third." 

"hey it's in our biology, and I'm surprised about Judy. as you've told Nick 'bunnies are good at multiplying'." 

"ha ha" her voice was a completely deadbeat.

"come on Carrots," Nick commented.

"Wolford, how are you kids going?" Judy questioned,

"they're all good, they all are now completely adapted to the new world." he said with a smile on his face. He was proud that his family survived all the chaos that ripped the city apart.  
Nick Snapped his arms out and yawned "far out. I'm getting tired. See ya, Wolfie, carrots I'm going to bed, and I'd love your warmth next to me." Nick said standing up taking strides towards a decaying building that they call home.

"I should probably go with him, I have no idea what he will get up to... but yeah see ya later Wolfie."

Nick and Judy were completely contempt with life as they had each other to fall into. They were happy as they were snuggled together on a reasonable bed. Nicks tail wrapping around Judy. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> this AU was an idea i got from a dream  
> if you want me to continue please leave your support.  
> and also there will never be any form of zombies.


End file.
